Sasuke is Satsuki
by little lillith
Summary: Tubuh Sasuke dijadikan inang oleh arwah Hinata untuk mendekati seorang guru bernama Naruto. Sasuke pun diubah menjadi Satsuki. Yaitu Sasuke versi gadis, demi kelancaran pendekatan. Akankah Naruto mencintai Hinata,Satsuki atau malah Sasuke?


**Oi, minna-san. Haru di sini. Lama tak jumpa ^^ kali ini saya hadir dengan fict multichap baru. Terinspirasi dari manga karya _Obayashi Miyuki _yang berjudul _'Jun x Ai Sensation'_ jadi kalau menemukan –banyak- kesamaan, harap maklum saja ya. Mudah-mudahan minna-san semua suka *bawa gergaji Grell***

**Pengenalan Tokoh :**

**Hyuuga Hinata (18)** dulunya adalah seorang gadis yang menyukai guru les-nya. Ia meninggal karena penyakit jantung yang dideritanya. Arwahnya tidak diterima di alam baka karena termasuk arwah penasaran. Maka dari itu ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi menyucikan arwahnya itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke (15) **adalah tetangga Hinata. Tubuhnya dirasuki oleh arwah Hinata dan dipakai sebagai inang demi tercapainya tujuan Hinata.

**Uzumaki Naruto (20) **adalah seorang guru les honorer. Sikapnya yang periang dan ramah sangat disukai muridnya, terutama Hinata. Terlihat memiliki ketertarikkan pada Sastuki.

**Nara Shikamaru (15) **adalah sahabat sekaligus teman serumah Sasuke yang tinggal sendirian ditinggal orang tuanya yang bekerja di luar kota. Sangat mencurigai Sasuke yang menurutnya kadang berubah jadi aneh.

**Satsuki **adalah 'wujud lain' dari Sasuke saat tubuhnya digunakan oleh Hinata. Dicirikan dengan rambut Sasuke yang diturunkan dan diluruskan. Sasuke versi gadis ini terlihat sangat cantik, manis dan lembut.

**Naruto is **** Masashi Kishimoto's**

* * *

**Sasuke is Satsuki**

**

* * *

**

Aku, Hinata Hyuuga.

Berjalan di keheningan malam tak tentu arah. Segala apa yang aku sentuh, tak bisa aku merasakannya. Berpijak di atas bumi ini pun aku tak bisa. Hampa. Dingin sekali. Aku merasa melayang-layang ditiup angin semilir. Jiwaku tak lagi mempunyai raga.

Sore hari tadi aku meninggal akibat serangan jantung yang aku derita. Arwahku tidak diterima di alam sana karena sebagian perasaanku masih tertinggal di dunia sini. Dan aku tahu penyebabnya.

**Tap.. tap.. tap..**

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sasuke-kun? Sedang apa anak itu malam-malam berkeliaran di tempat ini?

Eh, tunggu! Mungkinkah aku bisa minta tolong padanya?

Aku berjalan setengah melayang untuk mendekatinya. Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kesempatan, aku harus membuatnya mau membantuku.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_ dengan segala keberanian yang aku punya, aku tegur dia. Yang ditegur hanya berjalan acuh melewatiku. Tidak tahukah kalau aku setengah mati mengeraskan hati untuk memberanikan diri menyapanya? Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melakukan ini pada siapapun juga. Baiklah, aku tidak boleh menyerah, _"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa malam-malam begini di sini?"_

Sasuke-kun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia melanjutkan acara jalan kakinya kembali. Apa tadi ia tidak mendengarku? Bagaimana kalau aku tepuk saja punggungnya? Memang tidak sopan, tapi aku harap di bisa menyadari keberadaanku.

Aku mencoba meraih punggungnya. Kali ini bukan hampa, namun aku merasa seperti tanganku itu tersedot ke tubuhnya. Semakin aku tarik, semakin kuat pula jiwaku masuk. Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi? Sedangkan pemuda ini hanya santai saja.

"Kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh?" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Oh, lakukan sesuatu! Saparuh jiwaku sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

**Kalau kau mati dan arwahmu penasaran, janganlah menyentuh sembarangan orang. Karena secara langsung kau telah memilih tubuh barumu. Kau bisa mengendalikan orang itu saat dia kehilangan kesadaran, contohnya tertidur. Kau hanya akan bisa keluar kalau apa yang kau tuju sudah terlaksana.**

.

Dua hari sudah jiwaku berada di dalam tubuh Sasuke-kun. Aku mencoba membiasakan diri untuk melihat apa yang ia lihat. Melakukan apa yang ia lakukan. Merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak muda ini. Padahal tujuanku yang sebenarnya sendiri belum tercapai. Aku dengan sabar menanti saat itu tiba.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti diberikan oleh Sasuke. Hanya sebuah anggukan. Itupun dilakukannya dengan pelan, hampir tidak bisa dilihat oleh sang Penanya.

Pemuda berambut nanas didepannya ini mengamati Sasuke dengan saksama. Gawat! Sepertinya ia memang menyadari kejanggalan pada diri Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak suka ia mengamati dengan tatapan seperti itu. Err, maksudku, menatap Sasuke-kun berarti sama saja dengan menatapku. "Apanya yang mengangguk? Kau jelas beda!"

"Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar bahkan melakukan hal aneh," jawabnya santai. Kali ini sia menggelengkan kepala.

Shikamaru, sahabatnya ini semakin memperhatikan, "Oh ya? Contohnya?"

"Kadang aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang bergumam tidak jelas," itu aku yang tidak sengaja berbicara. Sesungguhnya yang aku bicarakan memang bisa didengarnya. "Dan, jangan jadikan pertanyaanmu itu sebagai waktu istirahat untukmu. Cepat kerjakan atau kau tidak mendapat uang rorok hari ini."

Aku mengulum senyum saat melihat perubahan sikap pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru memang perkerjaan sehari-harinya adalah mengerjakan Pekerjaan Rumah milik Sasuke-kun. Hanya untuk uang yang nantinya akan ia belikan rokok. Mempunyai hobi 'mahal' namun kau tak mampu untuk mewujudkannya akan membuatmu melakukan apa saja. Seperti Shikamaru ini. Meskipun ia mendecak kesal, toh ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh 'majikannya' ini.

"Aku tidur sebentar."

Ya, saatnya aku beraksi.

1, 2, 3, jadilah aku. Aku akan mengendap-endap keluar dari bocah nanas yang suka banyak tanya ini.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" baru saja aku pikirkan. Ternyata terjadi juga, "Kau tadi berkata akan tidur, bukan?"

Alasan apa yang harus aku pakai? Bagaimana kalau, "A-aku lapar. Aku mau mencari makanan di dapur dulu. Eto, kau tunggu saja di sini. Tidak lama juga aku akan kembali," aku tersenyum untuk meyakinkannya.

"Sikapmu aneh. Terserahlah!"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan si anak jenius ini, aku segera ke luar ruangan belajar. Tujuan pertama adalah kamar Ibu Sasuke-kun. Aku harus merubah bocah ini menjadi gadis. Itu sudah lama aku pikirkan. Memang kedengaran 'gila' , tapi inilah satu-satunya cara untuk mendekati Sensei tercintaku.

Apa jadinya kalau aku ketahuan Otousan membuka lemari milik orang lain tanpa ijin? Untuk kali ini aku harus bersikap acuh tak acuh. Lagipula, saat ini aku sudah bukan Hinata yang dulu lagi.

"Selesai," uhmm, aku merasa sedikit aneh harus memakai suara ini. Aku akan perhalus nada bicaranya. Baju Haha-nya Sasuke-kun lumayan juga. Tinggal merapikan rambutnya saja. Rambut jabrik-nya kalau diturunkan begini 'kan terlihat manis, walau pendek.

Tujuan kedua adalah tempat les-ku. Meskipun aku sudah sangat berniat untuk bertemu dengan Naruto sensei, tapi aku rasa, aku gugup sekali.

Sebentar, itu bukankah Naruto-sensei? Kenapa masuk perpustakaan? Sudah seharusnya kalau aku mengikutinya.

"Se-Sensei, apa kabar?" tegurku. Aku yakin, sekarang wajah ini sangat memerah. Aku hanya menundukkan wajah.

Naruto-sensei menyipitkan matanya. Astaga, aku lupa! Tubuh ini milik Sasuke-kun. Pasti Sensei tidak mengenalinya. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" ujarnya dengan wajah penuh senyuman.

Aduh, aku harus bicara apa. Lututku rasanya lemas sekali. Aku tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhku sendiri, "A-aku hanya.." hanya apa? Cepat, pikirkan sesuatu!

"Kalau ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, bagaimana kalau di café itu saja? Biar aku yang traktir!" ah, wajah penuh senyuman itu lagi, "Ayo, cepat!"

Naruto-sensei menarik tanganku? Apakah ini nyata? Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah malakukan hal ini. Kini aku benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaan-diri. Aku harap tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Kau mau pesan apa?"

Pesan? Pesan apa? Makanan? Ake memang sedikit melamun. Aku masih belum sadar bisa berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto-sensei. Dan kenapa dia harus menatapku begitu? Oh ya, tentu saja karena aku belum memberikan jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalau_ blueberry ice cream _saja? Kau lemas begitu, kalau makan _blueberry ice cream _yang asam manis ini pasti lebih segar," sarannya. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

Tak lama kemudian seorang _waitress_ datang dengan nampan di tangannya. Dia menaruh dua buah gelas ke atas meja. Satu untukku dan satu untuk Naruto-sensei.

"Maap sebelumnya kalau tidak sopan. Tapi aku sedikit lupa namamu," Sensei memulai pembicaraan. Bukan lupa, Sensei. Tapi mungkin tidak tahu, hihi, "Bisa kau beritahu? Murid yang aku ajar memang banyak. Jadi tidak bisa aku hapal satu-satu." ujarnya lagi sambil memegang bagian kepalanya. Beliau lucu sekali.

"Namaku Sa~" tidak mungkin aku mengatakan Sasuke. Jelas nama laki-laki begitu akan membuat Naruto-sensei merasa ada yang aneh. Ijinkanlah aku berbohong, "Satsuki."

Naruto-sensei memasukkan sesendok _ice cream_ ke mulutnya, "Satsuki? Wah, namamu bagus sekali. Nama yang manis untuk gadis yang manis," ucapnya dengan penuh antusias.

Kenapa dia tidak bertanya aku dari kelas mana? Apa dia tidak perduli? Mungkin mengetahui namaku saja sudah dirasa cukup olehnya. Tapi perkataannya barusan itu, benar-benar mengejutkanku. Manis, ya? Pasti kata 'manis' itu ditujukan untuk 'Satsuki'.

Tiba-tiba suasanya menjadi hening. Yang ada hanya suara musik klasik. Tidak aku pernah menyangka sebelumnya kalau Sensei yang periang ini memilih café tenang seperti ini.

"Na-Naruto-sensei, tidak mengajar hari ini?" canggung, tapi kalau aku terus diam mana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto-sensei. Ya, meksi aku yakin tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang.

"Kami-sama!" Sensei menepuk dahinya. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Justru aku ke perpustakaan itu mau meminjam buku yang aku perlukan untuk referensi mengajar nanti."

Apa itu artinya beliau akan pergi? Meninggalkanku? Ya, aku yakin Sensei akan pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berbincang sebentar denganku. Kau tidak keberatan kan untuk menemaniku lagi lain kali?" ujarnya sambil meninggalkan aku.

Katakan ini nyata. Naruto-sensei mengajakku –atau Sasuke atau Satsuki- untuk menemaninya lagi? Ah, pada siapapun itu, yang pasti aku merasa sangat senang. Aku punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku nantinya. Sensei memang baik hati. Aku semakin menyukainya.

Aku harus segera pulang. Sepertinya Sasuke-kun akan segera bangun dari tidurnya.

.

1, 2, 3, Sasuke sudah kembali dalam kasadarannya. Untung aku sudah mengganti pakaiannya pada yang tadi ia kenakan semula.

"Engh, kenapa kepalaku terasa berat begini?" ia membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur king size miliknya. "Seingatku, aku tadi tidur di ruang belajar. Apa si Bocah Kereta Api itu yang memindahkanku?"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Aku yakin itu orang yang mengetuk pintu adalah 'si Bocah Kereta Api' yang tadi dimaksud oleh Sasuke-kun.

"Masuklah!" ucap pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang menyenangkan akan terjadi.

Benar saja. Itu Shikamaru, "Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku? Kenapa kau bilang akan tidur tapi nyatanya kau pergi ke luar? Kenapa pula kau pulang lewat jalan belakang dengan memakai pakaian perempuan dan ada apa dengan tata rambutmu sekarang?"

Matilah aku.

* * *

**Eh? Gaje sekali fict ini. Dan kenapa jadinya pendek sekali? Hanya up to 1k words saja. Padahal target saya itu dalam semua fict minimal harus 2k words *pundung***

**Bagaimana kesan-kesan Minna-san semua setelah membaca fict ini. Garing ya? Gomen, ne *pundung lagi*. Maap juga untuk **_**genre **_**yang terkesan ngasal. Soalnya saya bingung mau kasih genre apa *pund~ eh ngga jadi deh***

**Uhmm, ada yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk review?**


End file.
